


The Calm Amidst the Storm

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the crazy chaos that comes with the life of a hunter (one travelling with an ex-angel no less), Dean revels in the brief spurts of quietness and calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Amidst the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on my Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/54489300551/im-considering-this-my-warmup-dean-cas-ficlet) as a Dean/Cas warmup.

With the crazy chaos that comes with the life of a hunter (one travelling with an ex-angel no less), Dean revels in the brief spurts of quietness and calm. 

Yes, he does get a certain satisfaction with killing things and saving people from the various monsters of the world, and he loves that he gets to do it alongside the two people that mean the most to him. But, it’s the simple moments of nothing he cherishes the most. 

The times when Sam is passed out in the front seat and Cas is just beginning to stir awake in the back. The few minutes he watches Sam lose himself for a moment in his favorite song, one that Dean doesn’t particularly like but let’s keep playing because he knows once it gets to the second verse Sam will start smiling and he rarely gets to see that. The moments in the morning where he hands Cas a mug of whatever crappy coffee the motel has and Cas holds it in both hands, eyes closed, and just smells it for a few seconds before he takes a sip. 

In between the running and shooting, it’s the times that he can take a moment to look over at Cas asleep on the motel bed (because he can watch Cas sleep now instead of the other way around) and admire the way his eyelids flutter a little, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks, and laugh when his mouth ends up opening and he inevitably starts drooling. 

It’s the short moments of downtime while they are researching, when Cas is sitting across from him in the library skimming books, or when he’s in a booth at a diner across from him, Dean with pancakes or a slice of pie depending on the time of day (although any time of day is good for pie if Dean’s honest) and Cas with a newspaper, a half-empty mug of coffee and a half-eaten burger or omelet in front of him. Dean loves watching Cas’s eyes move across the pages, his brows furrowed in concentration looking for any clues or anything out of the ordinary to point them to another hunt or another fallen angel, loves the way that sometimes Cas bites his bottom lip while he’s reading, or when his mouth quirks up in a soft smile when he finds and reads the comics (Peanuts are his favorite). 

It’s the quick trips to the gas station or to the store for food or supplies where Cas tags along and Sam stays behind to nap or do more reading, and when it’s just him and Cas in the car, Cas will scoot over closer on the bench so his side is pressed against Dean’s. Or sometimes Dean will reach over and just hold Cas’s hand as he drives, loving that he can do this. 

That in this brief eye of the shit-storm that is his life, he can have a few moments of bliss and rest where he can appreciate the warmth of Cas’s hand in his, the gentleness of Cas’s lips when he kisses him goodnight once Sam’s already asleep, the trust in Cas’s eyes when they exchange glances in the rearview mirror, and the tenderness he feels every time Cas embraces him. 

Because it’s in those moments he realizes that despite every thing that’s happened between them, he no longer needs Cas like he did before. 

Because he doesn’t need Cas. 

He loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with my on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
